


Emotio

by innokentya



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantastic, Fem!Spock, Friendship, Gen, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, fem spock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Раздражение или нечто близкое к бешенству. Именно так коммандер Спок охарактеризовала бы свои чувства по отношению к капитану Джеймсу Кирку, если бы мыслила исключительно по-террански.





	Emotio

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Поверить не могу в это, но... #МОЙПЕРВЫЙФИК по этому фандому. ООС в наличии, не забываем читать предупреждения.  
> 2\. Изо всех сил пыталась не попасться по мелочам, следуя канону; но, прошу прощения, сделала отступление от вулканской религии. В моей голове Спок позволяет себе чертыхаться и говорить "боже". Извините все. Особенно Бушик ♥  
> 3\. "Emotio" (как и "motus") — с латыни "эмоция".  
> 4\. Посвящение: ЛиВи, которая слегка погрязла в осенней печальке, откуда я пытаюсь её вытащить столь оригинальным способом, и Буша, которая не дает скатиться в эту же печаль мне.

_— Вам боль­ше идут рас­пу­щен­ные во­лосы, ком­мандер, — тон Кир­ка **дол­жен быть**  нас­мешлив, но не яв­ля­ет­ся та­ким. Прос­то уди­витель­но._  
  
_— При всем мо­ем ува­жении, ка­питан, но я пред­по­читаю ак­ку­рат­ные при­чес­ки, — це­дит сквозь зу­бы Спок, тща­тель­но взве­шивая каж­дое сло­во. Она еще не пол­ностью оп­ра­вилась от всплес­ка собс­твен­ных эмо­ций, ко­торые ис­пы­тала, по­ка ру­ка об ру­ку с док­то­ром Мак­Ко­ем пы­талась вы­тащить Кир­ка с то­го све­та. На­вер­ня­ка у тер­ранцев не при­нято гру­бить тем, ко­го нес­коль­ко не­дель на­зад бук­валь­но вы­цара­пал из объ­ятий смер­ти, по­это­му Спок пы­та­ет­ся чуть смяг­чить свой тон: — И вы не мог­ли ви­деть ме­ня с рас­пу­щен­ны­ми во­лоса­ми._  
  
_— Оши­ба­етесь, Спок, — вне­зап­но сме­ет­ся Кирк, тут же мор­щась — ви­димо, боль­но. — Вы же при­тащи­ли ме­ня сю­да. Взъ­еро­шен­ная, зап­ла­кан­ная и рас­те­рян­ная._  
  
_Спок дос­той­но вы­дер­жи­ва­ет этот вы­пад, ни­чуть не из­ме­нив­шись в ли­це. И хо­тя по ней боль­но бь­ет осоз­на­ние то­го, что часть эки­пажа ви­дела её эмо­ци­ональ­ную — ко­торой и в по­мине не дол­жно быть — часть, она спра­вит­ся с этим. Ка­жет­ся, Спок поп­росту боль­ше не ви­дит в про­яв­ле­нии чувств, су­щес­тву­ющих внут­ри, ни­чего пос­тыдно­го. И тем не ме­нее…_  
  
_— Ва­ше под­созна­ние про­ек­ти­ру­ет весь­ма при­чуд­ли­вые сны, ка­питан, — изог­нув угол­ки губ в по­добие улыб­ки, от­че­кани­ва­ет она, под­ни­ма­ясь с жес­тко­го сту­ла у боль­нич­ной кой­ки. — Выз­до­рав­ли­вай­те._  
  
_У са­мого вы­хода Спок поз­во­ля­ет се­бе под­тя­нуть чуть ос­ла­бев­шую ре­зин­ку, стя­гива­ющую ко­рот­кие во­лосы у ос­но­вания шеи._  
  
_Рас­пу­щен­ные во­лосы, вот еще. Ка­кой вздор!_  


***

  
Раз­дра­жение.  _Нет, не­вер­но._  Что-то близ­кое к бе­шенс­тву.  _Ско­рее все­го._  
  
Имен­но так бы ком­мандер Спок оха­рак­те­ризо­вала свои чувс­тва по от­но­шению к не­чис­тый-по­бери-ка­пита­ну Джей­мсу Ти­берию Кир­ку, ес­ли бы мыс­ли­ла ис­клю­читель­но по-тер­ран­ски. К счастью или со­жале­нию, Спок от­но­сила се­бя в боль­шей ме­ре к вул­кан­ской ра­се, а по­тому лю­бым вспыш­кам не­гатив­ным эмо­ций пред­по­чита­ла хо­лод­ное без­разли­чие.  
  
Ко­торое бла­гопо­луч­но и про­яв­ля­ла, сто­ило лишь стол­кнуть­ся с ка­пита­ном Кир­ком ли­цом к ли­цу.  
  
Он же, пар­ши­вец, слов­но на­роч­но её про­воци­ровал. Буд­то бы Спок не хва­тало то­го, что её и без это­го пос­то­ян­но пе­редер­ги­вало от од­но­го упо­мина­ния его име­ни.  
  
Нет, по­нача­лу, еще до зна­комс­тва с Кир­ком, лишь бу­дучи нас­лы­шан­ной о нас­ледни­ке зна­мени­того ка­пита­на Джор­джа Кир­ка, «ис­тинно­го офи­цера Звез­дно­го Фло­та», Спок от­но­силась к не­му… ней­траль­но. Джей­мс Кирк су­щес­тво­вал где-то на пе­рифе­рии, вне кру­га об­ще­ния Спок, ос­та­ва­ясь чем-то вро­де на­поми­нания о ве­ликом под­ви­ге сво­его от­ца-ге­роя. А по­том все пош­ло на­пере­косяк.  
  
На­чиная со взло­ма «Ко­ба­яши Ма­ру» и за­кан­чи­вая… За­кан­чи­вая все тем же фак­том са­мого су­щес­тво­вания Кир­ка.  
  
_**Ка­пита­на Кир­ка** , час­тень­ко поп­равля­ла са­му се­бя Спок, сох­ра­няя аб­со­лют­ное спо­кой­ствие с ви­ду._  
  
Её раз­дра­жало, что Кир­ку с лег­костью про­щались и схо­дили с рук все на­руше­ния ус­та­ва Ака­демии, а пос­ле и са­мого Звез­дно­го Фло­та. За это ему сле­дова­ло бла­года­рить свое про­ис­хожде­ние. К Спок та­кого снис­хожде­ния не бы­ло — и да, то­же из-за про­ис­хожде­ния. По­думать толь­ко: ди­тя вул­канца и тер­ранки, жен­ско­го по­ла, по­шед­шая про­тив при­выч­ных пра­вил и от­ка­зав­ша­яся всту­пать в На­уч­ную ака­демию Вул­ка­на, уме­ющая чувс­тво­вать и — увы — из­редка про­яв­лять эмо­ции… На этом, по­жалуй, Спок мог­ла бы прер­вать спи­сок сво­их ми­нусов; в лю­бом слу­чае, у Джей­мса Кир­ка тот был боль­ше, ес­ли не ска­зать бес­ко­неч­ным.  
  
И все рав­но нес­равни­мым с её.  


***

  
Пер­вая встре­ча, вер­нее не­до-зна­комс­тво Спок с Джей­мсом Кир­ком сос­то­ялось в сте­нах все той же Ака­демии. Пос­ле оче­ред­ной лек­ции Спок за­дер­жа­ла Ний­ота Уху­ра, од­на из са­мых спо­соб­ных, по мне­нию са­мой Спок, ка­детов в сфе­ре лин­гвис­ти­ки, а еще, по стран­но­му сте­чению об­сто­ятель­ств, её… под­ру­га. Уху­ра пы­талась ра­зоб­рать­ся в од­ном из за­даний — они тог­да по­дош­ли к изу­чению раз­личных ди­алек­тов ви­ди­ан­ско­го, и Спок тер­пе­ливо по­яс­ня­ла ей от­дель­ные спе­цифи­чес­кие мо­мен­ты стро­ения пред­ло­жений в язы­ке этой ра­сы. Тог­да-то она впер­вые и уви­делась с Кир­ком, да­же не по­доз­ре­вая по­нача­лу, кто он та­кой.  
  
Все про­изош­ло до ба­наль­нос­ти прос­то: в лек­ци­он­ный зал на всех па­рах поп­росту вле­тел бе­лоб­ры­сый ка­дет, от­ча­ян­но улы­ба­ющий­ся во все трид­цать два и бук­валь­но та­щащий за со­бой на бук­си­ре еще од­но­го пар­ня, вот лишь хму­рого и смот­ря­щего ис­подлобья, в ко­тором Спок без тру­да уз­на­ла Ле­онар­да Мак­Коя, из­редка по­сеща­юще­го её до­пол­ни­тель­ные кур­сы. А вот его спут­ник был ей нез­на­ком: по­тому-то она и поз­во­лила се­бе чуть скло­нить го­лову на­бок, вни­матель­но раз­гля­дывая во­шед­ших (вбе­жав­ших ед­ва ли не с варп-ско­ростью) ка­детов.  
  
— Джим, я же го­ворил, что нам не сю­да, — ти­хо отоз­вался Мак­Кой, пих­нув сво­его спут­ни­ка в спи­ну.  
  
— Да от­че­го же? — тут же па­риро­вал с ух­мылкой не­из­вес­тный Спок Джим. — Ты пог­ля­ди, ка­кие да­мы ску­ча­ют! Воз­можно, они жда­ли имен­но нас, а? Это мы удач­но заш­ли…  
  
— Кирк, сгинь с глаз мо­их, — за спи­ной Спок поч­ти про­шипе­ла Уху­ра, преж­де всег­да сдер­жанная и спо­кой­ная. —Бе­сишь.  
  
Спок лишь чуть при­под­ня­ла бро­ви, наб­лю­дая за вне­зап­но на­чав­шей­ся скуд­нослов­ной пе­реб­ранкой.  
  
Джим? Кирк? То есть этот наг­ло­ватый па­рень не прос­то яв­лялся ка­детом Ака­демии Звез­дно­го Фло­та, а еще и был тем са­мым Джей­мом Ти­бери­ем Кир­ком? Сы­ном Джор­джа Кир­ка? Быть та­кого не мог­ло.  
  
Но бы­ло.  
  
— А я ду­мал, что ты ду­ши во мне не ча­ешь, — мас­тер­ски изоб­ра­жая ра­зоча­рова­ние, про­тянул Кирк. — Уху­ра, свет очей мо­их, ты бес­по­щад­но раз­би­ва­ешь мне сер­дце…  
  
— И ра­зобью нос, ес­ли сей­час же не убе­решь­ся по­доб­ру-поз­до­рову, — не ус­по­ка­ива­лась Уху­ра, ко­торой, су­дя по все­му, Кирк здо­рово ус­пел на­солить. Или на­до­есть. Или же и то, и дру­гое од­новре­мен­но.  
  
— Ну, ес­ли ты поз­на­комишь ме­ня со сво­ей сим­па­тич­ной — не по­думай ни­чего лиш­не­го, я обо­жаю толь­ко те­бя, ми­лая, — под­ружкой, — ожи­вил­ся Кирк, — то, воз­можно, я по­думаю над тем, что­бы ис­полнить твою ма­лень­кую прось­бу.  
  
Спок по­нача­лу да­же не со­об­ра­зила, что речь шла имен­но о ней: лишь спус­тя па­ру мгно­вений, за­метив вы­тянув­ше­еся ли­цо Мак­Коя и спи­ной по­чувс­тво­вав вол­ну не­годо­вания, ис­хо­дящую от Уху­ры, она прак­ти­чес­ки ус­лы­шала щел­чок сра­ботав­ше­го в её го­лове во­об­ра­жа­емо­го тум­бле­ра. Рас­пра­вив пле­чи, она вздер­ну­ла под­бо­родок:  
  
— Ка­дет Кирк, вспом­ни­те о пра­вилах и про­яви­те дол­жное ува­жение, об­ра­ща­ясь к ком­манде­ру.  
  
Вряд ли хо­лод в го­лосе мог ис­пу­гать зар­вавше­гося от все­доз­во­лен­ности — по Ака­демии хо­дили мно­гие слу­хи, а Спок по­ка еще не на­учи­лась иг­но­риро­вать че­лове­чес­кую речь в пол­ном объ­еме, — ка­дета, но, тем не ме­нее, по­пытать­ся она бы­ла обя­зана. Ще­ки Кир­ка буд­то кто маз­нул кистью с алой крас­кой, но веж­ли­вее сам он не стал:  
  
— Оу, так вы вро­де как боль­шая шиш­ка здесь, да?  
  
— Джим! — те­перь уже ши­пел Мак­Кой, сжав паль­цы на его пра­вом пред­плечье.  
  
— Да что? — от­махнул­ся от при­яте­ля Кирк.  
  
— Ком­мандер Спок ува­жа­емая осо­ба в Ака­демии, — за­бор­мо­тал Мак­Кой, бро­сая из­ви­ня­ющий­ся взгляд на Спок и Уху­ру, — поп­ри­дер­жи ко­ней, а? Луч­ше пой­дем, опоз­да­ем ведь…  
  
Кирк слов­но встре­пенул­ся ото сна, зас­лы­шав пос­ледние сло­ва Мак­Коя, вновь на­цепил ос­ле­питель­ную улыб­ку и, со­бира­ясь ухо­дить, как ни в чем ни бы­вало бро­сил:  
  
— Хо­рошо выг­ля­дите, ком­мандер Спок.  
  
— Я знаю, — тут же спо­кой­но отоз­ва­лась Спок, мед­ленно мор­гнув. Ей бы­ло не впер­вой выс­лу­шивать ком­пли­мен­ты от ма­лоз­на­комых пред­ста­вите­лей муж­ско­го по­ла, она зна­ла се­бе це­ну, а еще счи­тала поп­росту не­нуж­ным раз­ме­нивать­ся на лиш­ние эмо­ции вро­де сму­щения или ко­кетс­тва. — И бу­ду выг­ля­деть еще луч­ше, ес­ли вы по­кине­те эту а­уди­торию.  
  
По­доб­ной ре­ак­ции Кирк яв­но не ожи­дал. Да­же рот при­от­крыл. На­вер­ное, тер­ран­ские жен­щи­ны бы уже дав­но злоб­но ус­мехну­лись, но Спок по-преж­не­му смот­ре­ла на Кир­ка с аб­со­лют­ным спо­кой­стви­ем, ожи­дая, по­ка тот уй­дет из лек­ци­он­но­го за­ла. Кирк с чет­верть ми­нуты ос­толбе­нело раз­гля­дывал её, а пос­ле пос­пешно ре­тиро­вал­ся, ух­ва­тив Мак­Коя за ру­кав.  
  
У са­мой две­ри он ти­хо об­ра­тил­ся к дру­гу, яв­но не по­доз­ре­вая о воз­можнос­тях вул­кан­ско­го слу­ха.  
  
— Что это, черт возь­ми, сей­час бы­ло, Бо­унс?  
  
От слег­ка нер­вно­го смеш­ка Мак­Коя неч­то зло­радс­тву­ющее в гру­ди у Спок до­воль­но ос­ка­лилось.  
  
— Те­бя толь­ко что от­бри­ли, Кирк, от-бри-ли. Сми­рись, иди­от.  
  
Даль­ней­ший раз­го­вор бес­по­кой­ных при­яте­лей пе­рес­тал ин­те­ресо­вать Спок тут же. Уху­ра оки­нула её воп­ро­ситель­ным взгля­дом, но ни­чего не ска­зала. По этой те­ме. Вер­нуть­ся к об­сужде­нию осо­бен­ностей ви­ди­ан­ско­го язы­ка ста­ло луч­шим раз­ре­шени­ем си­ту­ации.  


***

  
А по­том судь­ба сно­ва стол­кну­ла Спок с Кир­ком. На ака­деми­чес­ких тес­тах.  
  
И пос­ле, ес­тес­твен­но, еще раз. В луч­ших тра­дици­ях кон­троль­но­го в го­лову.  
  
Пос­ле по­яв­ле­ния Кир­ка на «Эн­тер­прайз» Спок ед­ва су­мела сдер­жать ра­зоча­рован­ный вздох: сло­мать все пра­вила, а пос­ле изоб­ра­жать из се­бя са­мого ум­но­го — как же это бы­ло в его сти­ле. Вер­нее, нет.  _Это и был его стиль — стиль Джей­мса Ти­берия Кир­ка_. По­доб­ное не мог­ло не злить; Спок ка­залось, что да­же будь она чис­токров­ной вул­канкой, все рав­но бы с тру­дом сдер­жи­вала свои эмо­ции. Боль­ше все­го за­бав­ля­ло то, что док­тор Мак­Кой, пос­по­собс­тво­вав­ший по­яв­ле­нию Кир­ка на бор­ту ко­раб­ля, не выг­ля­дел ни кап­ли сму­щен­ным или же ви­нова­тым, ког­да Спок нап­ря­мую спро­сила его, как Кирк су­мел пре­одо­леть зап­рет. Мож­но бы­ло по­думать, тот во­об­ще пы­тал­ся. Знал ведь, что Мак­Кой не смо­жет ос­та­вить его без прис­мотра: та­кому при… при­родой ода­рен­но­му пар­ню, как Джей­мс Кирк, ни­чего не сто­ило рас­ши­бить се­бе го­лову в от­сутс­твие лич­но­го док­то­ра, прос­то спус­ка­ясь с лес­тни­цы. Спок зли­лась, очень зли­лась — преж­де ведь не поз­во­ляла се­бе пе­рехо­дить на лич­ности да­же в собс­твен­ном под­созна­нии, счи­тала это ни­же сво­его дос­то­инс­тва. А тут… Впо­ру бы­ло воз­вра­щать­ся к преж­де пос­то­ян­ным се­ан­сам ме­дита­ций или же пря­миком об­ра­щать­ся к вул­кан­ским це­лите­лям.  
  
И да, пусть в пос­ле­ду­ющем вре­мени при­сутс­твие Кир­ка фи­гураль­но ста­ло спа­ситель­ным для всей ко­ман­ды «Эн­тер­прайз» и да­же час­ти чле­нов Со­вета Вул­ка­на, Спок бы­ло неп­росто взять эмо­ции под кон­троль, как обыч­но. Вер­нее, она ус­пешно с этим справ­ля­лась, но с каж­дым днем все ста­нови­лось толь­ко ху­же. От­ветс­твен­ность, при­шед­шая вмес­те с ка­питан­ским зва­ни­ем, пос­те­пен­но обо­рачи­валась не бла­гос­ло­вени­ем, а ис­тинным прок­ля­ти­ем. Спок не хо­тела жа­ловать­ся. И не жа­лова­лась бы, не вклю­чай эки­паж ко­раб­ля од­но нес­носное су­щес­тво по фа­милии Кирк.  
  
Пос­ле унич­то­жения Вул­ка­на  ~~и по­тери ма­тери~~ , Спок по­няла, ка­ково чер­ным ды­рам. И од­на, сов­сем ма­лень­кая, но все­пог­ло­ща­ющая, раз­раста­лась у неё в гру­ди. По­веде­ние Кир­ка не впи­сыва­лось ни в ка­кие рам­ки, и Спок пос­ту­пила так, как сле­дова­ло нас­то­яще­му ка­пита­ну. Ско­рее все­го сле­дова­ло. Хо­тя и этот урок вряд ли по­шел Кир­ку на поль­зу, учи­тывая его ярос­тные на­пад­ки сра­зу по воз­вра­щению — по­жалуй, ей сов­сем не хо­телось знать, ка­ким спо­собом он умуд­рился вновь по­пасть на «Эн­тер­прайз». Чер­ная ды­ра в гру­ди пог­ло­щала, зас­ти­лала кос­ми­чес­кой пылью гла­за, и… На­вер­ное, Спок да­же не пы­талась бы спо­рить — будь толь­ко с кем, — что ей го­раз­до по­лег­ча­ло, сто­ило за­лепить Кир­ку по­щечи­ну, пусть да­же и на гла­зах у чле­нов эки­пажа.  
  
Внут­реннее рав­но­весие — до­рогая вещь, но она уп­ла­тила дос­той­ную це­ну: це­ну в ка­питанс­тво Джей­мса Кир­ка и лич­ный от­кат к дол­жнос­ти ком­манде­ра. Впро­чем, она ожи­дала ку­да бо­лее серь­ез­ных пос­ледс­твий за свою нес­держан­ность; Кирк же про­явил вне­зап­ное бла­городс­тво, и это… То­же раз­дра­жало?  
  
Бли­же к от­бою, преж­де чем от­пра­вить­ся к се­бе пос­ле слиш­ком длин­но­го и вы­маты­ва­юще­го дня, Спок по дав­ней при­выч­ке де­лала не­боль­шой об­ход. Хо­тя об­хо­дом это бы­ло слож­но наз­вать, так, ско­рее не­боль­шая про­гул­ка, что­бы ис­тра­тить уж точ­но все си­лы и от­клю­чить­ся мер­твым сном, ед­ва кос­нувшись го­ловой по­душ­ки.  
  
Про­ходя ми­мо од­но­го из гру­зовых от­се­ков, пред­назна­чен­ных для би­оло­гичес­ких об­разцов с даль­них пла­нет (ес­ли бы ко­ман­да «Эн­тер­прайз», к при­меру, вне­зап­но на­чала за­нимать­ся адек­ватной мис­си­ей, а не спа­сени­ем Все­лен­ной) и ны­не пус­ту­ющих, Спок по­чувс­тво­вала неп­ри­выч­ный за­пах. Она ни­ког­да не по­ощ­ря­ла ку­рение, но на бор­ту ко­раб­ля и без это­го ус­та­вом зап­ре­щалось упот­реблять ни­коти­новые, ал­ко­голь­ные и нар­ко­тичес­кие ве­щес­тва. Нах­му­рив­шись, она приб­ли­зилась к две­ри и за­вис­ла у элек­трон­но­го таб­ло, тре­бу­юще­го оп­ре­делен­ный на­бор цифр для вхо­да в от­сек. Фор­маль­но, ко­неч­но, ка­пита­ном был Кирк, но… сме­нить ко­ды он яв­но не ус­пел, а сей­час на «Эн­тер­прайз» про­ис­хо­дило на­руше­ние пра­вил. Спок же не хо­тела зак­ры­вать на это гла­за. Не хва­тало еще, что­бы сре­ди чле­нов ко­ман­ды на­шел­ся кто-ни­будь, по­хожий на Кир­ка. Его и од­но­го хва­тало спол­на.  
  
Вве­дя нуж­ные циф­ры, Спок за­мер­ла в ожи­дании. Дверь сра­бота­ла с не­боль­шой за­дер­жкой, ко­рабль буд­то по­нимал, что пос­ту­па­ет не сов­сем вер­но, при­нимая ка­питан­ский код от дру­гого че­лове­ка, пусть да­же ком­манде­ра, и, тем не ме­нее, вы­пол­нил зат­ре­бован­ное от не­го дей­ствие.  
  
Вздох­нув, Спок шаг­ну­ла внутрь. Створ­ки за спи­ной ед­ва слыш­но зак­ры­лись, а че­ловек, всмат­ри­ва­ющий­ся сквозь стек­ло ил­лю­мина­тора в тем­ную кос­ми­чес­кую даль, да­же не по­шеве­лил­ся. В его ру­ках — пред­ска­зу­емо — тле­ла зап­ре­щен­ная ус­та­вом си­гаре­та.  
  
Толь­ко вот Спок боль­ше не тре­бова­лось вол­но­вать­ся о по­яв­ле­нии на ко­раб­ле кло­на Джей­мса Кир­ка. По­пирал но­гами пра­вила, как и обыч­но, он сам, мед­ленно вды­хая тер­пкий дым и поч­ти тут же воз­вра­щая его об­ратно. Не­боль­шие об­лачки ды­ма ле­гонь­ко по­дыма­лись над его стри­жен­ной го­ловой, быс­тро рас­тво­ря­ясь в очи­ща­емой сис­те­мой воз­ду­хе. Будь это кто-ни­будь из эки­пажа, Спок тут же ус­тро­ила бы нас­то­ящую го­лово­мой­ку, так, как уме­ла толь­ко она: чин­но, сте­пен­но, спо­кой­но, рас­став­ляя при­ори­теты и на­поми­ная о воз­можных пос­ледс­тви­ях. Кир­ку… Что же ска­зать Кир­ку, она не зна­ла. Меж­ду ни­ми за пос­ледние двад­цать че­тыре ча­са про­изош­ло столь­ко все­го, а Спок от­да­ла это­му ми­ру та­кое ко­личес­тво эмо­ций, что… Сто­ило ли за­ходить на но­вый круг?  
  
— Ка­питан, вы же зна­ете… — Спок все-та­ки по­пыта­лась вра­зумить Кир­ка, но бы­ла прер­ва­на:  
  
— Я в кур­се, Спок, что на «Эн­тер­прайз» зап­ре­щено ку­рение, — Кирк по­жал пле­чами, по-преж­не­му стоя спи­ной к Спок. — Но па­ра си­гарет ни­кому не нав­ре­дит.  
  
— Ва­ши лег­кие с этим не сог­ла­сят­ся, — от­ве­тила Спок.  
  
— Со сво­ими лег­ки­ми я раз­бе­русь как-ни­будь сам.  
  
В от­се­ке по­вис­ла не­лов­кая па­уза. Спок за­мялась: ра­ци­ональ­ная часть слов­но раз­де­лилась над­вое: жаж­ду­щая соб­лю­дения пра­вил и же­ла­ющая ока­зать­ся по­даль­ше от­сю­да. Вул­кан­ское на­чало вре­мен­но бра­ло верх над тер­ран­ским.  
  
— Ка­питан, вы по­да­ете не луч­ший при­мер для эки­пажа. Ес­ли они уз­на­ют, что вы на­руши­ли ус­тав… И во­об­ще, по-хо­роше­му, мне сле­дова­ло бы до­ложить об этом.  
  
— Впе­ред, — спо­кой­но отоз­вался Кирк, вы­пус­кая оче­ред­ную пор­цию ды­ма.  
  
Воз­можно, сле­дова­ло зай­ти с дру­гой сто­роны?  
  
— А ес­ли сра­бота­ют дат­чи­ки опо­веще­ния? Сю­да же не­мед­ля нап­ра­вят­ся тех­ни­ки для ус­тра­нения пов­режде­ний…  
  
— Спок, — с за­мет­ным раз­дра­жени­ем ска­зал Кирк, обо­рачи­ва­ясь, — не за­нудс­твуй… те. В этом от­се­ке дат­чи­ки из-за си­гарет­но­го ды­ма не сра­бота­ют, мо­жете быть уве­рен­ны. Ко все­му про­чему, сис­те­ма очис­тки ра­бота­ет ис­прав­но, раз в пол­ми­нуты…  
  
— Я знаю об ус­трой­стве ко­раб­ля все не­об­хо­димое, — чуть эмо­ци­ональ­ней, чем хо­тела бы, от­бри­ла Спок. Ка­жет­ся, пар­ши­вое нас­тро­ение Кир­ка пе­реда­лось ей. Это все си­гарет­ный дым, не сто­ило и сом­не­вать­ся. — И по­нимаю, что вы то­же ос­ве­дом­ле­ны, ка­питан. Но все же это не по­вод по­такать собс­твен­ным пло­хим при­выч­кам.  
  
Кирк шум­но вздох­нул и… про­мол­чал. Лишь, буд­то наз­ло, смач­но за­тянул­ся сво­ей ду­рац­кой си­гаре­той, да­же ве­ки прик­рыв на па­ру се­кунд. Спок ос­кор­блен­но под­жа­ла гу­бы и, по­няв, что от­чи­тывать ка­пита­на все-та­ки бес­по­лез­ное за­нятие, ре­шила все же вер­нуть­ся к прер­ванной про­гул­ке. Или же сра­зу уй­ти спать.  
  
Дверь гос­тепри­им­но от­кры­лась, и Спок поч­ти сде­лала шаг. Поч­ти. По­тому что зас­ты­ла в две­рях, ког­да ра­зум вне­зап­но вы­дал со­пос­тавле­ние из­вес­тных ей дат и се­год­няшне­го чис­ла.  
  
Что же. Мож­но бы­ло бы и не удив­лять­ся по­доб­но­му по­веде­нию Кир­ка. И да­же, по­жалуй, прос­тить ему эту си­гаре­ту.  
  
Се­год­ня для не­го — в ко­торый уже раз — был са­мый луч­ший и од­новре­мен­но са­мый худ­ший день в го­ду. Его день рож­де­ния и го­дов­щи­на смер­ти от­ца.  
  
Те­перь, пос­ле унич­то­жения Вул­ка­на, пос­ле… ухо­да ма­тери, Спок ку­да луч­ше по­нима­ла чу­жую боль, ку­да лег­че при­нима­ла свою собс­твен­ную.  
  
— Ка­питан… — и на боль­шее сра­зу же не хва­тило сил. За­мин­ка бы­ла столь не­ес­тес­твен­ной для Спок, что она да­же по­ежи­лась. — Ес­ли… Ес­ли вам вдруг за­хочет­ся с кем-ни­будь по­гово­рить…  
  
Спок по­вер­ну­ла го­лову в сто­рону Кир­ка и за­мети­ла, как его губ кос­ну­лась грус­тная улыб­ка.  
  
— На­вер­ня­ка не в этой жиз­ни, Спок. Но… спа­сибо. Я… уч­ту, — он кив­нул и опус­тил взгляд на си­гаре­ту. — Иди­те от­ды­хать, ком­мандер. Нам всем нуж­ны си­лы.  
  
Ша­гая по ко­ридо­ру, Спок по­чему-то раз­мышля­ла над тем, от­ку­да же чер­па­ет си­лы сам Джей­мс Кирк.  
  
_Ка­питан Джей­мс Кирк._  


***

  
Спок ни­ког­да не счи­тала се­бя спо­соб­ной на убий­ство — для это­го сле­дова­ло быть пред­ста­вите­лем лю­бой ра­сы, но толь­ко не вул­кан­ской. И все-та­ки часть тер­ран­ской сущ­ности, впи­тан­ной с мо­локом ма­тери, выр­ва­лась на­ружу прак­ти­чес­ки в пол­ной ме­ре, ког­да Спок ос­терве­нело дра­лась с Ха­ном, яв­но свих­нувшим­ся со сво­ей бла­город­ной толь­ко для се­бя целью.  
  
Она не бы­ла ни­чем луч­ше — то­же су­мас­шедшая. Дви­нулась, за­видев вул­кан­ский са­лют в ис­полне­нии уми­ра­юще­го Кир­ка, из пос­ледних сил при­жима­юще­го ла­донь к стек­лу.  
  
Из­нутри. Прок­ля­того. Варп-яд­ра. «Эн­тер­прайз».  
  
Ды­ра в гру­ди, об­ра­зовав­ша­яся пос­ле по­тери до­ма, ка­залось, те­перь сож­ра­ла все без ос­татка. Из эмо­ций ос­та­валась чис­тая, не­замут­ненная ярость, хо­тя, ка­залось бы, за­чем бы­ло из­во­дить се­бя ею? Са­мая боль­шая за­ноза её ны­неш­ней жиз­ни ис­чезла, боль­ше ник­то не пот­ре­вожит, не на­рушит пра­вила, не сло­ма­ет при­выч­ный ус­той… Да вот толь­ко эта нес­та­биль­ность как раз и ста­ла уже при­выч­ной. А по­том её заб­ра­ли.  
  
Сам же ка­питан Кирк, бла­город­но по­жер­тво­вав­ший со­бой.  
  
Чер­тов ка­питан Кирк, ко­торо­го Спок толь­ко-толь­ко на­чала счи­тать сво­им дру­гом.  
  
Он им и ока­зал­ся. Са­мым что ни на есть нас­то­ящим.  
  
Спок бы­ла го­това го­лыми ру­ками ра­зод­рать груд­ную клет­ку Ха­на, что­бы сжать в паль­цах еще тре­пыха­юще­еся сер­дце — нас­толь­ко силь­но внут­ри кло­кота­ла зло­ба. И, по­жалуй, за то, что её удер­жа­ли от са­мой боль­шой ошиб­ки, она до кон­ца дней бы­ла обя­зана Ле­онар­ду Мак­Кою.  
  
Его нер­вно­му, ус­та­лому, ло­ма­юще­муся и та­кому важ­но­му го­лосу.  
  
Его ис­тошно­му воп­лю, про­бив­ше­муся сквозь чер­ную ды­ру и ос­та­новив­ше­му кро­воп­ро­литие.  
  
Про­бив­ше­муся сквозь чер­ную ды­ру и сох­ра­нив­ше­му, пусть и нич­тожную, но жизнь Ха­на.  
  
Про­бив­ше­муся сквозь чер­ную ды­ру и поз­во­лив­ше­му вновь за­бить­ся сер­дцу не­чис­тый-по­бери-ка­пита­на Джей­мса Ти­берия Кир­ка.  
  
_Сох­ра­ни-все­выш­ний-ка­пита­на Джей­мса Ти­берия Кир­ка._  
  
Спок по­нятия не име­ла, как са­ма не сдох­ла в тот — нын­че вы­чер­кну­тый из па­мяти — день.  


***

 _— Док._  
  
_— Ком­мандер._  
  
_Эти при­ветс­твия нас­толь­ко при­выч­ны, что Спок да­же не по­нима­ет, как рань­ше жи­ла без всех этих лю­дей: Кир­ка, Мак­Коя, Че­хова, Су­лу, Уху­ры… Лад­но, с Уху­рой они об­ща­лись еще в Ака­демии, но это был оп­ре­делен­но не тот уро­вень, ко­торый ус­та­новил­ся меж­ду ни­ми сей­час. Боль­ше чес­тнос­ти, от­кры­тос­ти, до­верия. Ве­ро­ят­но, толь­ко так и воз­можно су­щес­тво­вать на от­но­ситель­но не­боль­шом ос­тров­ке жиз­ни сре­ди без­донно­го кос­мо­са, мыс­ленно ка­са­ясь да­леких хо­лод­ных звезд, пре­одо­левая в мгно­вения ог­ромные рас­сто­яния и в то же вре­мя ос­та­ва­ясь на мес­те. **На сво­ем мес­те.**_  
  
_Сей­час, гля­дя на си­няки под гла­зами док­то­ра Мак­Коя, Спок за­думы­ва­ет­ся над тем, ког­да он в пос­ледний раз нор­маль­но вы­сыпал­ся. Пер­вое, что сле­ду­ет сде­лать Кир­ку, вый­дя из ме­дот­се­ка, — от­пра­вить Мак­Коя спать. Спать, ни­чего не де­лать, от­ды­хать от бес­ко­неч­ных проб­лем и спа­сений кое-чь­их осо­бен­но лю­бящих прик­лю­чения зад… жиз­ней. Бо­унс, как на­зыва­ет его Кирк, сде­лал все не­воз­можное для спа­сения жиз­ни сво­его сос­лу­жив­ца, сво­его ка­пита­на, сво­его дру­га. По­жалуй, Кир­ку при­дет­ся пот­ру­дить­ся, что­бы вып­ла­тить долг, име­ющий­ся у не­го пе­ред Мак­Ко­ем. Но они как-ни­будь раз­бе­рут­ся с этим са­ми._  
  
_Во­об­ще-то Спок не рас­счи­тыва­ла встре­тить­ся с док­то­ром, про­ходя — со­вер­шенно слу­чай­но, ра­зуме­ет­ся, — ми­мо ме­дот­се­ка. Но и прос­то уй­ти те­перь не по­луча­ет­ся. Где-то в гор­ле пы­та­ют­ся ро­дить­ся на свет хо­тя бы са­мые прос­тые сло­ва бла­годар­ности: она то­же дол­жна Мак­Кою, воз­можно, да­же боль­ше Кир­ка, вот лишь сов­сем вне­зап­но внут­ри взбры­кива­ет вул­кан­ская сущ­ность._  
  
_— Ка­питан ско­ро бу­дет выг­ля­деть луч­ше но­вень­ко­го цен­та, — вы­дыха­ет Мак­Кой, раз­би­вая став­шую прак­ти­чес­ки звон­кой ти­шину меж­ду ни­ми._  
  
_Спок ки­ва­ет, слов­но слы­шит что-то са­мо со­бою ра­зуме­юще­еся. Впро­чем, это же Кирк, по­чему же «слов­но»?_  
  
_— Спа­сибо, док­тор, — в кон­це кон­цов вы­дав­ли­ва­ет она, ста­ра­ясь не от­во­дить взгля­да от Мак­Коя и вло­жить в эти два прос­тых сло­ва все, что хо­чет­ся ска­зать. При­мет ли он **та­кую**  бла­годар­ность? Пой­мет ли он?_  
  
_Мак­Кой по­нима­ет._  
  
_Вне­зап­но улы­ба­ет­ся — ис­крен­не улы­ба­ет­ся, Спок ви­дит ис­кры в гла­зах, — сдви­га­ет пле­чами и… про­тянув ру­ку, хло­па­ет Спок по пле­чу._  
  
_— И вам спа­сибо, ком­мандер._  
  
_Спок по­нима­ет то­же._  
  
_Кирк дав­ным-дав­но врос, впла­вил­ся в это­го ус­тавше­го, в об­щем-то, от жиз­ни и нер­вотреп­ки че­лове­ка, прив­нес в его су­щес­тво­вание за­пал, прик­лю­чения, азарт. Он стал для Мак­Коя от­личным, луч­шим дру­гом — пусть Спок и от­ка­зыва­лась вна­чале по­нимать, что же та­кого мог­ло объ­еди­нять этих дво­их, — а по­том Мак­Кой чуть бы­ло его не по­терял._  
  
_Спок быс­тро смар­ги­ва­ет, вне­зап­но осоз­на­вая, что слиш­ком за­пус­ти­ла собс­твен­ный кон­троль над эмо­ци­ями._  
  
_Мак­Кой лишь ти­хо хмы­ка­ет, а пос­ле мяг­ко ро­ня­ет:_  
  
_— Кирк про­сил… Ну, как про­сил? На­мекал ра­зуз­нать, что он дол­жен вам за свое спа­сение. Я с не­го уже выт­ре­бовал бу­тыль ро­мулан­ско­го эля, уж прос­ти­те, ком­мандер, но пос­ле это­го все­го я обя­зан наж­рать­ся в дро­ва — мо­им нер­вам не­об­хо­дима пе­редыш­ка._  
  
_И тут Спок осоз­на­ет: улы­бать­ся не так уж и слож­но._  
  
_— Я, по­жалуй, то­же не от­ка­жусь от хва­лен­но­го ро­мулан­ско­го эля. Не ду­маю, что ме­ня хва­тит прям на бу­тыл­ку, но ста­кан­чик-дру­гой про­пус­ти­ла бы._  
  
_— Я так и пе­редам ему, — с хрип­лым смеш­ком от­зы­ва­ет­ся Мак­Кой, по­тирая лоб. — И еще од­но… Это уже от ме­ня. Кирк был прав, ког­да го­ворил, что вам луч­ше с рас­пу­щен­ны­ми во­лоса­ми. Прос­ти­те за та­кую не­ус­тавную воль­ность, ком­мандер._  
  
_Спок не сле­ду­ет де­лать то­го, на что она ре­ша­ет­ся в сле­ду­ющий мо­мент, но она… Она, на­вер­ное, за­рази­лась бе­зуми­ем от этих дво­их раз­долба­ев._  
  
_— Спок, док­тор, — поп­равля­ет она Мак­Коя и сно­ва да­рит ему лег­кую улыб­ку. — Мож­но Спок._  
  
_Тот да­же бровь вы­гиба­ет, оша­рашен­ный по­доб­ным за­яв­ле­ни­ем, а пос­ле зап­ро­киды­ва­ет го­лову и… сме­ет­ся. Гром­ко и над­рывно._  
  
_**Счас­тли­во.**_  
  
_— Тог­да уж и не док­тор, а Бо­унс, — от­сме­яв­шись, го­ворит Мак­Кой. По­мед­лив мгно­вений, он ки­ва­ет го­ловой в сто­рону ме­дот­се­ка: — И, по­жалуй, Джим, а не Кирк._  
  
_Спок ед­ва за­мет­но ки­ва­ет:_  
  
_— Я по­думаю над этим._  
  
_Это не сов­сем пра­виль­но, но по­доб­ные об­ра­щения от­че­го-то ло­жат­ся в го­лове ку­да луч­ше, не­жели при­выч­ные фа­милии — ру­бящие, кол­кие, офи­ци­аль­ные. Воз­можно, иног­да сто­ит поз­во­лять се­бе сла­бину._  
  
_На­вер­ное, имен­но по­это­му на сле­ду­ющий день ком­мандер Спок от­прав­ля­ет­ся на ка­питан­ский мос­тик «Эн­тер­прайз», слу­чай­но за­быв при­выч­ную ре­зин­ку для во­лос в сво­ей ка­юте._


End file.
